Poor little lonely demon
by shiro the monster witch
Summary: Raven se siente sola, por ser medio demonio pero muy pronto se reencontrara con una familia de la cual no conocía,dos nuevos asesinos aparecerán en Jump City y una diosa aburrida, perfecta combinación para un caos total... resto del resumen adentro
1. Chapter 1

no soy dueña de los jóvenes titanes

advertencias

pueden haber groserías

mala ortografía

futura mente podría haber lemon o situaciones sexuales, también violencia y una violación (les advertí ¿no?)

Raven se siente sola, por ser medio demonio pero muy pronto se reencontrara con una familia de la cual no conocía,dos nuevos asesinos aparecerán en Jump City y una diosa aburrida perfecta combinación para un caos total, los villanos son liberados de su estado de congelamiento, entre ellos cierto ladrón, al chico rápido no le va bien con su novia y ahora tiene competencia con un asesino con gran velocidad, Robin y Star empiezan a perder el cariño que se tenian, Aqualad esta cansado de chicas brillantes y alegres, desea una mujer oscura,kyd Wykkyd quiere una novia y se ha fijado en Raven, hay amor en el aire, uno muy retorcido, Raven debe tomar una desicion, ser buena y quedarse sin familia o ser malvada y liberarse de la amarga soledad que la carcome por dentro, Raven va a tener el amor de un chico, pero ¿cual?, red x, robin, kid flash, Aquald, Kyd Wykkyd o ese magnifico psicópata que le coquetea desde que la conoció y ¿que diablos hace Malchior aquí?

Poor little lonely demon

Cap 1: deseo al viento se cumple

Sentada en la cama de su oscura habitación, la oscura titán Raven se envolvía en su dolorosa e inentendible soledad, si bueno ella tenía amigos, Robín, Starfire, chico bestia y Cyborg además de los demás titanes en todo el mundo –incluyendo a Jinx-, pero se sentía sola ¿Por qué?, simple, ella es muy diferente y esas diferencias le daban ciertos problemas, comenzando con que es una mitad demonio, hija del gran Trigon, segundo al mando en el infierno, es decir una princesa demonio, segundo, nadie y absolutamente nadie comprendería el terrible descontrol de sus poderes los cuales la incapacitaban para la demostración de sus emociones, tercero, la mujer que le dio la vida la rechazo por ser producto resultante después del encuentro de ella con el demonio, así que tenía la necesidad de familia –de sangre- con la que convivir, cuarto y último se sentía increíblemente vacía de amor, nunca ha tenido un novio antes y valla que si quería uno, por favor tiene 16 años por amor a Dios, ella también quería sentirse amada y deseada por un hombre de todas formas, tanto emocionales y físicas, se levantó de la cama, cogió uno de sus tantos libros de poesía

- Ojala, hubiera gente que entienda mi dolorosa oscuridad y me cure de la amarga soledad que me cubre… como mi capa- suspiro, dirigiéndose a un paso lento hacia su cama- ja!- bufo- como si eso fuera a pasar- empezó leer su libro

Aunque la mitad demonio Raven no lo supiera, su pequeño deseo lanzado al aire se había cumplido, en los lugares más desolados de la ciudad, específicamente en un callejón oscuro lleno de basura y jeringas vacías de droga, ocho presencias malignas procedidas desde los lugares más peligrosos, crueles, grotescos y sanguinarios lugares del mismísimo infierno habían llegado a Jump City con el objetivo de encontrar la novena hija de Trigon, su hermana perdida, la que los monjes de Azarath les arrebataron cuando intentaron llevársela al infierno después de nacer

- Este lugar es un asco, ¿no podríamos haber aparecido en un lugar más agradable y menos oloroso a descomposición- gruño una voz barítona (parecida a la de Malchior)

- No baby, la idea es que nadie sepa de nuestra llegada, ¿pensé que tú eras el estratégico cariño?-una contralto voz femenina le respondió en forma de broma

- Lo sé pero odio el olor a droga barata

- ¿Es aquí, el lugar donde ella se encuentra?- hablo una contra tenora voz suave pero masculina –pero fácil de confundir con una femenina-, entre las sombras- mi radar no la detecta-

- Claro que no lo hará, no está usando sus poderes en este preciso momento, imbécil- dijo otra voz masculina más gruesa que la anterior pero igualmente delicada, contratenor

- Ya cállense- dijo una voz femenina exactamente igual a la de Raven- es aquí mi conexión con mi hermana no falla como sus estúpidos radares, después de todo ella y yo somos gemelas

- Muy bien- hablo una sensual voz mezzosoprana de ultratumba- despliéguense por toda la ciudad y cuando la detecten atrápenla, lleva demasiado tiempo en el lado del bien, además dos de mis amigos vienen aquí para ayudarnos

- ¿Cuáles?, lo de Tamaran o los psicópatas- pregunto otra voz masculina baja y grave, de esas que te erizan la piel de emoción desconocida (excitación)

- Los psicópatas, ahora despliéguense

Ocho sombras de ojos rojos malignos, salieron del callejón en búsqueda de la última demonio faltante de su familia Raven

mientas en el muelle aparecían dos muy guapos jóvenes de mente dañada y mirada terrorífica llegaban a ayudar a los demonios y de paso asesinar a unas cuantas personas de formas grotescas

...

bueno este es mi primer fic

y si alguien sabe como poner mas capítulos se los agradecería (no soy buena con la tecnología, soy una chica a la antigua)


	2. ¿gemela y hermanos?

**Poor little lonely demon**

**no poseo a los titanes (si fuera así Raven seria la protagonista)**

**advertencias**

**groserías**

**insinuaciones sexuales**

**¿satanismo?**

Cap 2

¿gemela y hermanos?

- ¡TITASES RED X ESTA ROBANDO LA JOYERÍA DE JUMP CITY, TITANS GO!- Robín grito a todo volumen mientras sonaba la alarma

Todos los titanes dejaron sus actividades para unirse a la acción

En la joyería

Red x había terminado de coger las joyas que su cliente le ordeno robar, activo la trampa por el puro placer de derrotar al semáforo andante, camino lentamente para llegar a la salida, no tuvo que esperar mucho, tres minutos después los titanes ya se encontraban afuera

- ¡RINDETE RED X!- grito Robín

- Si claro, solo porque tú lo dices yo me voy a detener ¿no?, cada vez te vuelves más estúpido- bufo el ladrón a la vez que les lanzaba x pegajosas

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Raven pulverizo la x con su poder demoniaco

Al instante una gran sombra con cuatro ojos rojos apareció en la joyería, asustando a todos

- Raven, no te enojes, controla tus poderes- comentó chico bestia asustado

- Pero no soy yo- Raven respondió muy sorprendida, había meditado y no había tenido emociones fuertes, no era posible que sus poderes se manifestaran estaban bien controlados

- Con que te llamaron Raven, buen nombre, al menos esos estúpidos monjes hicieron algo bien, yo soy Crow, la demonio de las sombras, tu hermana

La gran sombra se convirtió en hermosa chica placentera a la vista, con sus pechos grandes sin exagerar, curvas visibles, buen trasero, piernas largas y entrenadas, vestida con un short bastante corto, una camisita pequeña sin mangas, apenas si cubría sus senos, dejaba a la vista su vientre plano, botines, una chaqueta pequeñísima sin mangas y unos guantes de gimnasio largos, todo era de cuero negro brillante, pero lo más impactante fue que la chica era exactamente igual a Raven

Red x quedo estático por la belleza de la ex sombra gigante maligna, "así que Raven tiene hermana y ¿si así es Raven bajo esa capa?, sería interesante, es incluso mejor que Starfire, quien lo diría"

- Hola, ¿Qué me cuentan de la vida? Y tu hermanita- saludo alegremente con la misma voz de Raven mientras agitaba las manos en forma de un muy emocionado saludo

"¿pero qué diablos pasa aquí?", era el pensamiento de cada uno de los titanes, Red x pensaba en las posiciones que usaría con Crow y Raven al utilizar sus encantos masculinos para terminar en la cama con ellas y hacer un trio (uno muy bueno y bastante duradero)

Chico bestia por fin se enteraba (mirando a Crow) de cómo era Raven debajo de esa capa, era una mujer muy hermosa ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de la diosa de mujer que tenia de compañera?

El único pensamiento de Cyborg era "si así es su hermana Raven debe ser una belleza andante que orgulloso estoy"

Starfire cada vez que contemplaba a Crow, cada movimiento fino y elegante, sus sonrisas traviesas y su postura refinada se sentía física y puramente hirviendo de celos, ¿y si Raven era igual a ella?, ya no sería la mujer más atractiva de los jóvenes titanes, eso la carcomía por dentro, ella era la deseada por los chicos y las cámaras, Raven simplemente debía la fea gótica del grupo

Robín simplemente no tenía palabras, conocía a Raven sin la capa y semi-desnuda (gracias a Slade), desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver con los mismos ojos que antes, ella era inteligente, deductiva, sarcástica, magnifica, valiente y más, mucho más, él se había enamorado poco a poco de ella después de volverse novio de Star, con ella todo era tan simple y repetitivo tanto que le aburría a cambio con Raven todo era nuevo, oscuro y excitante, se había dado cuenta que su relación con Star solo sería un juego a cambio con Raven planeaba incluso casarse, ahora llega una chica exactamente igual a ella vestida con ropas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación con una sonrisa digna de un pervertido, ahora volvía a ver nuevamente de otra manera a Raven, no solo habría boda si no también hijos (todos ya sabemos cómo se hacen los niños ¿no?, si de esa misma forma)

- Quien eres tú y por qué te vez igual a mí- pregunto la bella bruja con un tono medio asustado, medio enojado pero aun así sonaba más como una orden, no te creía la idea de tener una hermana, menos una gemela a ella

- Creí que era obvio a la vista, soy tu gemela- se señaló mirándola con cara de "¿acaso el parecido no se nota o qué?"

- Pero si yo soy hija única- le dio una mirada de "¡ja! Ahora mátame esa"

- Esos estúpidos monjes y azar de mierda- susurro fastidiada mientras se agarraba unos cuantos de sus violáceos cabellos para baja la frustración-primero, tú no eres hija única, yo también soy hija de Arella, eso por parte de nuestra "madre"-se notó el asco y la repugnancia con la que decía la palabra madre, incluso saco la lengua y colocó cara de asco infinito- por el lado de nuestro padrecito lindo –Raven tuvo una mini trauma mental con "padrecito lindo"- somos como…-empezó a contar con los dedos- nueve contándote a ti –Crow señalo a Raven- aunque con nosotras fue la primera vez que el fornico con un ser humano

- No te creo -en los preciosos ojos de Raven se mostraba todo el miedo y la tristeza a lo desconocido, es que era muy difícil de creer, ¿Cómo de un momento a otro se aparece alguien igual a ti diciendo que es tu gemela?, no solo eso sino que también tienes otros siete hermanos de los cuales no conoces y ni siquiera sabias que existían y justo cuando tu pediste gente que fuera como tú, definitivamente todo era muy surrealista para ella, sus emociones la empezaba a agitar, perdía control sobre sus poderes, ellos se empezaron a manifestar fuera de ella

Los poderes oscuros de la bella titán de las sombras empezaron a destruir los autos estacionados cerca del lugar

- Sé que estas emocionada, pero no es para que te pongas a destruir todo lo que te rodea, eso lo podemos hacer luego en familia- Crow se rio un poco, haciendo sonrojar a todos los chicos (menos a Cyborg)

- "es hora de hacer quedar mal a Raven" pensó la mujer alienígena- la amiga Raven no puede controlar sus poderes si se emociona pierde el control de ellos y todo termina destruido

- Un momento… -Crow pensó mientras miraba a Raven detenidamente "la única forma de que un demonio o medio demonio no tenga control sobre sus poderes es…. oh satán mío"- ¡oh mi dulce satanás, Raven eres virgen!

**...**

**aqui segundo cap**

**si soy una mala persona por poner a Star de mala pero necesitaba una nemesis para Raven**

**gracias Ravenyaz por la ayudita**


	3. reglamentario y aceptacion

**no soy dueña de los titanes (si fuera así Starfire seria menos ingenua)**

**advertencias**

**groserías**

**mala ortografía**

**insinuaciones sexuales**

cap 3

reglamentariamente y aceptación

Las ventanas de los edificios estallaron debido a la vergüenza de Raven

- Si lo soy…- contesto con bajito volumen casi susurrando, una parte de ella (la demoniaca), se sentía muy avergonzada de ser virgen, no sabía el por qué pero así era

- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?- Chico Bestia hizo la pregunta que todo mundo quería hacer

- Eso no es sano para los demonios, por eso están tan débil y no controlas tus poderes, les explicó, los demonios, sobre todo las mujeres DEBEN tener sexo es técnicamente REGLAMENTARIO para mantener los poderes controlados y hacerse más fuerte al absorber la semilla del hombre con quien uno se acuesta, si no lo haces, los poderes se pueden volver contra el poseedor de estos a la vez que quedas muy débil atrayendo a unos de los demonios de los cuales provenimos para que nos usen como portal y así dominar el mundo en el que estábamos, esto es más propenso a suceder si eres MEDIO DEMONIO

- "me está queriendo decir que pude evitar la venida de Trigon si me hubiera acostado con alguien"- Raven pensó mientras miraba a la chica igual a ella con cara de "debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?"

- Pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar ¿no hermanita?- le sonrió tiernamente- después de todo somos familia y la familia se apoya además ya es hora que cumpla mi rol como tu gemela

- Tu y yo no somos gemelas- respondió molesta- ¿Qué es lo que no lo entiendes?

- ¿Cómo que no somos gemelas?, si tenemos una conexión o ¿Cómo crees que te encontré? Internet o que- Chico bestia empezó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana- viejo eso fue un mal chiste no te deberías reír- Crow le da una mirada de molestia al chico verde- y si no me crees sobre nuestra conexión, mira lo que puedo hacer

Crow sonríe de manera maldadosa, coloca sus manos sobre sus pechos y comienza a masajearlos eróticamente, al instante Raven empieza a sentir lo mismo en los de ella, se abraza fuertemente para dejar de sentir el masaje, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo muy bonito en ella, Crow decido ir más lejos bajando su mano derecha hacia su intimidad, cuando iba a tocarse (para el placer de cierto ladrón, pajarito y bestia andante)

- ¡BASTA!- grito Raven bastante humillada y un poco caliente (no era algo que diría a los cuatro vientos)

- Ves te dije que tenemos una conexión y esa es solo la física también tenemos una conexión mental pero puedes tranquilizarte yo respeto tu intimidad mental así que tu respeta la mía… por ahora, eso si

Crow corrió hacia Raven, Robín pensó que le iba a hacer daño y trato de detenerla, comenzaron a luchar pero todos veían quien estaba en una muy clara desventaja, todas las patadas y puñetazos del chico maravilla eran bien esquiva dos o detenidos a cambio la gemela de Raven acertaba todos sus golpes, noqueo al titán después de pegarle un puñetazo debajo de la oreja dejándolo noqueado, se escuchó un "¡ROBIN!", Crow recibió una patada de la alienígena, termino impactando en un muro el cual se rompió por la fuerza del golpe, Crow se volvió a levantar como si nada y con una velocidad inhumana golpea a Star en la cara partiéndole la nariz, con sus poderes demoniacos (los mismos de Raven), envuelve a Cyborg y Chico Bestia en una prisión de su aura oscura, mira al ladrón, Red x alza las manos en modo de rendición, ella asiente y no lo ataca, volvió a dirigirse hacia Raven, ella usa sus poderes y le lanza los autos del lugar, Crow los destruye con sus poderes como si ni fuera la gran cosa mientras seguía avanzando, Raven le lanza energía oscura, Crow abre un mini portal y la energía impacta en Robín y en Star, ya estaban frente a frente, Raven planeo hacer un escudo para defenderse pero en esos momentos sus poderes no funcionaron miro a su gemela, ella estaba usando su poder (que era mucho más grande que el de su hermana), para contrarrestar los de ella, Crow elevo su dedo índice derecho hasta la joya en la frente de su gemela, con un poco de su poder abrió completamente su conexión psíquica con su hermana entre otras cosas

- Ahora puedes reconocer a tus familiares aunque estemos disfrazados incluso podrás localizarnos y podrás hablar telepáticamente conmigo sin importar que tan lejos estemos la una de la otra –Crow le sonríe a su gemela- también he puesto un sello para que puedas controlar tus poderes para que no hagas tanto daño y te puedas expresar más, me tengo que ir pero estoy muy feliz de volver a encontrarme contigo después de 16 años, siempre quise conocerte desde que Troian me dijo que tenía una gemela, no te conozco mucho pero yo ya te quiero hermana

Crow besa la frente de Raven de una manera muy tierna luego desaparece en humo negro, Raven quedo con una extraña sensación en el pecho y unas mejillas de color rosa, sus emociones estaban alteradas, pero nada estaba destruyéndose

- "creo que me dijo la verdad sobre el sello de control" -pensó- "¿Quién es Troian?"

- 'nuestro hermano mayor, el más viejo de todos nosotros, un demonio de 2000 años, muy poderoso por cierto pero es bastante divertido ya lo veras'- le respondió su gemela telepáticamente

- Bueno, fue un gusto estar aquí con ustedes pero tengo trabajo así que me voy- Red x cogió la bolsa con las joyas y se dispuso a irse

- Espera- dijo Raven, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió (que fue bastante chocante para ella), no podía dejar al ladrón escapar

- Sunshine, no creo que estés en posición para detenerme, por cierto felicidades por la gemela –se tele transporto para quedar a espaldas de ella y susurrarle al oído- si deseas una colaboración con tu problema virginal yo estoy aquí para ayudar, tu solo búscame –Red x inspiro el delicioso aroma a lavanda que desprendía la bruja, era muy embriagante después se volvió a tele transportar

Raven sentía que se le iba la fuerza de las pierna pero no se fue abajo (eso es un buen comienzo), "¿¡acaso es una insinuación a algo!?", su cuerpo le gritaba si y que no le caería mal un rato bajo las sabanas del ladroncito (estúpido y pervertido lado demoniaco), estaba agradecida de que su gemela había noqueado a dos de sus amigos y encerrado al resto, así no la verían y/o escucharían en este momento de vergüenza, un momento, ¿ya había aceptado a Crow como su gemela?, "si" se respondió a ella misma, de alguna manera eso la hizo sentir feliz, además el vacío que tenía en el pecho se hacía más pequeño, dio una sonrisa casi invisible al aire después libero a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia de la prisión de su gemela y ellos le ayudaron a transportar a los dos inconscientes de vuelta a la torre titán, esta vez fue con ellos en el auto T

- ¿Cómo te sienta el saber que tienes hermanos y hermanas de sangre?- le pregunto Cyborg a su "hermanita" mientras conducía hacia la torre, él estaba muy feliz por ella, de tos ella era la que más apoyo necesitaba y que mejor apoyo que uno familiar, aunque esta noticia le ponía triste dado que él no es familiar de ella y no tenía el derecho de hacerse pasar por su hermano mayor, menos ahora que ella ya tenía hermanos legítimos para cumplir ese rol "sigue siendo mi hermanita por favor" pedía en su mente

- La verdad aun no sé cómo procesar esto procesar todo lo sucedido pero… creo que me gusta Crow- Raven miraba por la ventana con una casi invisible sonrisa pensando en su gemela (Crow también pensaba en ella)

- ¿No crees que es alguna trampa o algo parecido? Es muy sospechoso que de la nada te salga familia- comento Cyborg

- Si, es bastante sospechoso pero no vi mentira en sus ojos- Raven parecía más convencida a cada minuto (su lado demoniaco reconocía a sus semejantes)

- ¿acaso no viste el parecido?, viejo ¡son idénticas!- exclamo Chico Bestia

**...**

**este fue el cap 3**

**no se ustedes pero yo siempre he pensado que los demonios deben ser groseros (ya que los ángeles no insultan a excepción de los caídos) **

**bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, que les valla bien, ya se acerca navidad así que ¡feliz navidad! adelantada (no se si publique ese día)**

**comentarios (buenos o malos) son bienvenidos, solo me interesa saber si les gusta la historia o que no entienden (de todas maneras la terminare cueste lo que me cueste)**

**adiós, nos leemos luego**


	4. proserpina y Master Killer

**no soy dueña de los jóvenes titanes**

**las advertencias son y siempre serán las de siempre (ultima vez que publico esto)**

**los nombres de los demonios si son de demonios, pueden consultarlos si lo desean**

**lamento el capitulo tan corto**

Cap 4

Proserpina, la reina de los los espíritus malignos

En algunos de los edificios de los barrios poco poblados cinco sombras y Crow tenían una conversación

- Hey! ¿Dónde están Nergal y Aguares?- pregunto la gemela de Raven

- Por algún lugar causando destrozo jejeje, a ellos no les gusta mantenerse quietos, ¡ja! Jóvenes y sus conductas hiperactivas - contesto la voz baja y grave

- Me hubieran invitado –Crow no parecía contenta con la noticia a ella le gustaba destruir

- Tranquila, cuando terminemos los asuntos de Raven las llevare a que destruyan lo que deseen, puedes confiar en mi promesa de demonio- la sombra alzo una mano oscura en señal de que hacia la promesa

- Lo se Troian, además me recuerdas ¿Dónde se metió Proserpina?

- Esta con Master Killer y Blood Ghost

- Casi que no llegan esos psicópatas del demonio, me empezaba a fastidiar su demora –Crow sonreía de una manera bastante perturbadora, ella tenía muy bien sabido que a la hora que estos dos llegaban, caos horror y desgracia, caía sobre el lugar donde estos se instalaban, ellos y su dichoso lema "si no hay sangre y restos descuartizados, no hay diversión, por lo cual no vale pena vivir"- ya quiero que la fiesta comience- frotaba sus manos de la impaciencia

- Si por fiesta te refieres a un montón de gente muerta de las peores maneras posibles, sí que fiesta tan interesante -hablo con sarcasmo -mientras sonreía- la voz contra tenora suave masculina, que era confundible con la de una mujer- mentira ¡QUE EMOCION! –chillo como adolecente enamorada (sonó muy femenino) - ¿a qué hora los nos encontramos con ellos?, ya no puedo esperar, yo quiero ver a Jump City cubierta de sangre y cuerpos desmembrados

- ¡YO TAMBIEN! –chillo Crow de la misma manera que su hermano

- Tranquilos, los veremos pronto- finalizo Troian

En la ciudad de acero dos demoniacas sombras se dirigían hacia la torre titán del este con un propósito divertirse un rato con los titanes este

- Viejo, a pesar de la diversión de destruir una torre T, ¿Por qué hacemos esta mierda?- la voz contra tenor suave de pronuncio

- Te lo repetiré una última vez Nergal, porque podemos, además que es muy aburrido estar en un lugar donde reine la paz y como nos prohibieron atacar la ciudad y sus alrededores pues… aquí estamos– burlo Aguares- será divertido

- Bueno no es que me valla a quejar por eso- Nergal se empezó a reír de forma maligna seguido por su hermano mayor

En un hotel de baja calidad, dos jóvenes asesinos esperaban la llegada de una amiga muy especial

- Hola nuevamente- dijo un joven de unos 18 años, cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo, con un peinado emo combinado con gótico, una máscara blanca ocultaba la mitad de la cara para arriba, su piel era bastante clara (parecida a la de un albino), vestido con un traje samurái combinado con el de red Hood, portaba una gran espada de tamaño enorme con un el dibujo cráneo dentro de ella junto a número 666, su voz varonil y excitante atraería a cualquier mujer excepto – Shadow

- Para ustedes mis amigos Proserpina, creo que ya te lo había dicho antes Master Killer - la sombra de sensual voz, tomo forma humanoide, rea una agraciada mujer de unos 17 años, con curvas bastante definidas, sus pechos eran grandes (más que los de Raven y Crow), su trasero también pero este sin exagerar, en sus brazos se le notaba un poco sus músculos, también en sus piernas, vientre plano y marcado, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro de tela demox (el traje es muy similar al de Red x aunque este no tiene capa y es completamente negro), poseía un cinturón con una estrella satánica de color plata, en sus muñecas unas extrañas manillas metálicas, su masara también es negra (como la de red x sin el cráneo y la x roja)- me gusto su sutil llegada a la ciudad aunque se hubieran aguantado más y no gozaran de matar a todos los de este edificio

**...**

**este es el fin del cap, así que explicaciones**

**Demox: tela hecha con pieles de demonios muertos o mutilados resistente a casi todo (no les digo a lo que es débil por que spoileo la trama del fic)**

**siendo sincera el traje de Shadow/Proserpina es un tributo y a la vez parodia del traje red x (al igual que Shadow seria lo mismo para/con Red x), por eso la similitud, ya verán mas adelante como este funciona (que es diferente y al igual parecido)**

**comenten (si lo desean)**

**pregunta**

**¿deberia enfrentar a Shadow contra Red x?**

**¿como seria su enfrentamiento?**


	5. hay que despertar su demonio

**no soy dueña de los jóvenes titanes**

**cap 5**

**hay que despertar su demonio**

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, esta es nuestra naturaleza, además a ti te gusta- le respondió el otro joven de voz perturbadoramente excitante, él era parecido a su hermano menor, el tiene veinte años , tenía casi el mismo peinado que su hermano pero la parte delantera de su cabello estaba tinturado de negro, también tenía una máscara parecida a la de Killer pero esta era plateada, vestido con ropas militares, chaqueta de cuero negro, botas de combate, acompañado con una lanza modernizada, en ella tenía inscrita las letras BG

- Si, también es mi naturaleza pero al menos yo me medí- le contesto Shadow bastante frustrada, ella también amaba matar gente, usaba su sangre para abrillantar su rojizo cabello (además de bebida para calmar la sed), ya lo sentía opaco- no valoras mis intentos de ser buena persona Blood Ghost, eres un insensible- fingió estar ofendida mientras colocaba su mano en la frente para dramatizar

- ¡Oh!, lamento mi horrible cometido, ¡soy un desgraciado por ofender a una dama tan humilde como usted!- Blood le siguió el juego, se arrodillo a la vez que tomaba la mano izquierda de la fémina y la besaba

Master Killer veía divertido la escena, le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos que paso con esos dos, eran pocos, pues tenían que estar pendientes que no los fueran a matar o los atraparan, las guerras de ese entonces los unieron profundamente punto de valerles verga el que Shadow era una reina demoniaca, también valerle madres haber tenido infinidades de relaciones sexuales con ella (a escondidas de su hermano), para mantener bajo control sus poderes, "que manera tan satisfactoria para ambos" pensó, momentos como esos y este (ahora Ghost y Shadow se decían bromas y una que otra estupidez sin sentido, pero que importaba, todos tres estaban locos) eran los que él quería guardar para siempre en lo más profundo de lo poco que le quedaba de su cuerda mente, ahora a interrumpir las imbecilidades e ir a lo serio

- Y ¿encontraron a la faltante?- pegunto interrumpiendo la ahora pelea falsa de pareja que tenían esos dos, "sí que les gusta actuar" pensó- ¿y bien?

- Sí, se llama Raven, pero no fue lo que esperábamos- sentencio la pelirroja- si sabíamos que era una titán –dio un suspiro cansado mientras agarra su hermosa cascada de cabellos rojizos- pero no esperábamos que fuera una virgen, lo que significa que no ha despertado su lado demoniaco por ende no nos aceptara ni a nuestro estilo de vida, el estilo de vida que debería ser de ella también

- Y qué tal si alguien despierta su lado demonio, así el lado demoniaco domina el lado humano como lo hizo con Crow hace años atrás- razono Blood al mirar la ventana y pensar "estas calles se verían más bonitas con sangre e intestinos, tal vez lo haga después"

- Es una buena idea, ¡si funciona seria idéntica a Crow! –exclamo Master Killer

- Si, tienes razón- dijo Shadow

- Bien, quiero conocer a tu hermanita, si me gusta y te hago el favor

- Es gemela de Crow, si no te gusto ella como te va a gustar Raven- reclama Blood

- Primero Crow me gusta bastante físicamente pero no es que me guste como novia ella es tan… no se ¿ella?, además solo es sexo ni que me fuera a enamorar- Killer le da un codazo a su hermano- imbécil

- Bien tenemos un trato, te doy la virginidad de Raven y tu despiertas el demonio en ella, suerte aunque no creo que la necesites, eres Master Killer, si puedes contra un ejército armado y demonios, puedes contra una chica –desaparece en humo negro

- Pes que me dices Blood, ¿nos presentamos a la ciudad? – sonreía a su hermano de manera escalofriante

- Claro que si

Los dos se levantaron y salieron del apartamento, caminaron por los pasillos ensangrentados (uno que otro cuerpo por ahí) y salieron del edificio dispuesto a ir a un lugar más concurrido y atraer a los titanes y con ellos a Raven

En una bella mañana con el sol apenas saliendo para calentar a las personas con su brillo deseado por muchos, odiado por otros tantos, mostrándoles a todos una nueva mañana, en la torre de los titanes Cyborg terminaba de hablar con Bumblebee

- Chicos los titanes este vienen para acá

- Es una fantástica noticia ¿verdad amigo y novio Robín?- flotando emocionada Starfire pregunta al líder del equipo

- Si genial- contesto ásperamente, internamente empezaba a odiar que Star le digiera novio, el ahora solo quería que así se dirigiera Raven a el- ¿tú qué piensas Raven?

- ….- Raven estaba en medio de una conversación psíquica con su gemela pero fue interrumpida por Robín- ¡ah! ¿Qué decías robín?

- ¿Qué te parece la noticia de que los titanes este vendrán aquí?, ¿estás bien?, estas más distraída últimamente

- Estoy bien Robín, simplemente pienso- 'este se cree detective ¿verdad?' escucho a su hermana decir en su mente- en cuanto a la noticia me parece bien pero ¿por qué vienen para acá?

- Atacaron en la noche y no pudieron identificar a los causante pero al parecer tiene poderes sobre el metal ya que la torre titán quedo igual que una bola de papel, apenas si lograron escapar- Cyborg se veía enojado, claro, quien no lo estaría si a tu novia y su equipo casi son aplastados por toneladas de metal

Raven tenía una ligera sospecha, después de tanto hablar con su gemela y de que ella le contara sobre sus demás hermanos y hermanas, y si, ya creía que estos eran familiares de ella (el lado demoniaco de Raven los reconocía y poco a poco hacia que el lado humano también), sabía que uno de ellos controlaban elementos así que debía saciar sus dudas

- 'Crow, me escuchas'- llamo telepáticamente a su gemela

- 'fuerte y claro capitán'- burlo la otra

- Jaja, muy graciosa'

- '¿y qué?, seguimos hablando de cómo fue que nuestra hermana mayor Zemunín termino desnuda frente a 19834 personas y se prometió volverlo a hacer'- decía Crow en medio de risas

- 'no se si es divertido, vergonzoso o humillante'- la pensó un momento- 'es supremamente bochornoso, pero me lo puedes contar después, primero necesito saber si alguno de mis hermanos o hermanas puede manejar el metal a su antojo'

- 'Nergal, el quinto hijo, él puede manejar el metal ¿Por qué?-

- 'la torre titán este fue atacada y al parecer un controlador de metal fue el que lo hizo, ¿Dónde estaba el anoche?'

- 'bueno él se fue con Aguares, lejos de la ciudad y los alrededores para destruir libremente y…. ¡ah!, hijo de su puta madre demonio ¡lo voy a matar!- amenazo fuertemente en la cabeza de Raven, furiosa era poco para lo que Raven describiría a Crow en ese momento

...

**fin del cap**

**comenten (si eso quieren)**


	6. pizza

**cap 6**

**pizza**

**no soy dueña de los titanes bla bla bla... el capitulo es jodidamente corto bla bla bla... ¿hace cuanto que no publico? bla? bla? bla?**

Crow se despidió de su gemela, al instante se tele transporto hacia un lujoso hotel diseñado como un mini las vegas, entro y subió al último piso, el pent-house, abrió a puerta y se encontró con un atractivo joven de 1'77 de altura piel clara, cabello blanco, de profundos ojos amarillentos, delgado y sin musculatura pero bien marcado, vestido con una armadura modernizada, resaltando su figura un tanto delicada (aunque era pura pantalla), Nergal observaba a Zemunín, ella era del mismo color de piel a de ella y Raven, cabello largo de color blanco con un peinado emo que tapaba su violáceo ojo derecho, bailaba con las canciones de electro que brindaba el enorme equipo de sonido del cuarto, modelando su cuerpo digno de una estrella porno, con sus pechos enormes a la vez de su gran trasero, cubiertos con un traje enterizo verde que mostraba el inicio de sus senos firmes, su traje combinaba con sus largos guantes de látex (igual el traje), botas de tacón de punta verde oscuro, también de látex, Crow debía admitir lo sexy que era su hermana mayor pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, debía cobrárselas a Nergal

- ¡NERGAL, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA VEN ACA TRAVESTI DE MIERDA!- fue lo primero que se escuchó salir de pent-house luego fueron gritos masculinos de dolor y luego "¿¡A QUIEN PUTAS LLAMAS TRAVESTI!? ¡SEMI-PLANA DE MIERDA!" y otros femeninos que decían "pelea pelea pelea pelea pelea" (los de Zemunín)

En la torre titán los del este habían llegado y Robín les asigno las habitaciones y quedaron en este orden

Robín, Starfire, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, Chico Bestia, Veloz, Raven y Aqualad

Después de acomodarse decidieron (y por decidieron digo que Chico Bestia y Cyborg junto a Star le rogaron a Robín) ir a la pizzería a comer, ya en ella, los novios (Cyborg y Bee) conversaban sobre la reparación de la torre este, Mas y Menos no dejaban de contemplar a Star, ella posaba para unos camarógrafos junto a Robín que el respondía unas preguntas a sus fans (aunque no quiso responder la marca de los calzoncillos que usa), Chico Bestia comía su pizza de vegetales ignorando a todo el mundo, Veloz y Aqualad conversaban calmadamente

- No sé por qué terminaste con Britney, ella es muy guapa si fuera yo no la soltaba así de fácil- Veloz le decía al atlante mientras mordisqueaba su pizza

- Sí, es hermosa y brillante pero me canse de las chicas positivas que viven en un mundo fantasioso, quiero una más pegada a la realidad

- ¿Aqualad tenía novia?- Raven los interrumpió a la vez que se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza mostrando su brillante cabello y tragaba el pedazo de pizza que había mordido

Los dos héroes se le quedaron viendo, nunca antes le habían visto la cara y que maravilla de rostro, con esos grandes ojos amatista, nariz perfilada y labios carnosos y rosados, ella era la viva imagen de la belleza, ambos tragaron duro ¿Cómo no la habían visto antes? Cada uno se cacheteo mentalmente

- Eh…. Raven tienes queso en la cara- le comento muy educadamente Aqualad, ahora quería, no, debía quedar bien ante esta magnificencia de mujer

- Oh, gracias- Raven saco su lengua y se la paso por los labios atrapando el queso derretido fugitivo y succionarlo como si fuera espagueti

"mierda" eso fue lo que pensaron al tiempo esos dos, ver ese musculo rosado parar por los atractivos labios de la titán les fue bastante excitante, aun mas cuando ella succiono el queso causándoles reacciones indebidas en público a sus cuerpos

- Si… yo tenía una novia, pero termine con ella ahora estoy **libre- **Aqualad le quería dejar bien claro que está soltero y no sabía el por que

- Yo también- contesto Veloz instantáneamente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo- ¿y tú?- pregunto rápidamente para quitarse la mirada de odio que reciba del atlante

- Pues… yo nunca he tenido un novio- contesto un tanto apenada, incluso sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente

Ver a una Raven sonrojada era el espectáculo más maravilloso que esos dos habían contemplado en su vida, (también algo exótico y raro), pero era algo que jamás olvidarían en sus vidas, era como si en vez de su colega y amiga, fuera un ángel la que conversaba con ellos, minutos más tarde Robín decidió que era hora de volver a la torre ya era casi de noche y todo se estaba poniendo oscuro

En los techos de la ciudad de Jump City Red x decidía que era lo que iba a robar hoy, saltaba de techo en techo sin preocuparse de nada, no tenía pedidos así que decidió robar porque sí, pero en medio de su recorrido se encontró con una escena no muy agradable para el, dos tipos enmascarados, uno con una máscara blanca y el otro con una plateada, asesinaban a un hombre de la calle, lo estaban descuartizan y al escuchar sus risas y sus comentarios carentes de humanidad debían estar disfrutando la agonía del pobre hombre, eso le recordaba a Red x los días en que el era el Robín de Batman, un Jasón Todd diferente uno bueno, justo y del lado de la ley, ahora estaba lleno de odio contra Batman e incluso contra si técnicamente hermano Dick, por no vengarlo cuando fue asesinado por el Joker, ahora le importaba poco y nada los demás, pero aún tenía un código y unos principios claros y lo que le hicieron a ese hombre era sobrepasarse, el cuerpo del tipo ahora era irreconocible, los dos enmascarados estaban bebiendo la sangre de los brazos del fallecido (era lo único que se reconocía de ese bien destruido cuerpo), se dispuso a ir contra ellos pero al avanzar una sombra lo intercepto, luego esa sombra tomo forma para que al final mostrara a una pelirroja bastante sensual a la vista (Shadow)

- Creo que alguien está apunto de meterse en problemas- le dijo Shadow con la sensualidad y gracia en la voz característica de ella de forma burlesca- debes saber que no te debes meter en donde no te llaman- ahora la voz de la chica era más brusca

- X se detuvo a admirar la figura de la mujer con deseo luego hablo- valla valla la gatita está ansiosa de mostrar sus garras- x le coqueteo e insulto al tiempo, sin saber qué clase de mujer estaba provocando y cuando se enojara se arrepentiría hasta de haber nacido

**...**

**fin del cap**

**¿sera que describo la batalla de x y Shadow o mejor pongo mas romanse al jodido fic?**

**¿que tanto le patearan el trasero a Red x?**

**¿soy la unica que quiere verlo sufrir?, definitivamente soy una MUY MALA PERSONA**

**gracias a los comentarios**

**Ravenyaz**

**Luisa Mateus**

**hacen que no me rinda con esto de escribir**


	7. Red x el esclavo

**cap 7**

**no soy dueña de los jóvenes titanes**

** Jason todd el esclavo**

En ves de enojarse Shadow lo tomo todo como una broma, lo habia reconocido, a este ya lo habia conocido antes y fue comico, de hecho se palmeo mentalmente por no haberlo reconocido antes, se burló de él dejándolo confundido

- sabes, me recuerdas mucho a alguien, es más, creo que nos conocemos- con su velocidad inhumana, apareció frente a Red x y lo golpea en el pecho con la fuerza suficiente para romper la pared donde el aterrizo- esclavo

- ¿esclavo? – apareció Master Killer envuelto en sangre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (aunque, para él lo es)

- No parece uno - dijo Blood Ghost-

- ¿no?- pregunto la pelirroja

- No, **esa cosa**- señalo a un ladrón envuelto en escombros, con la pierna izquierda quebrada- parece un inútil, imbécil, pendejo, gay, inútil, débil, y otras mierdas más, pero no arece un esclavo

- a ese lo conozco, de hecho fue mi esclavo 400 años

- esclavo, ¿de dónde?- pregunto Killer

- En el infierno, él es un resucitado

- ¿Resucitado?

- Si, más o menos fue así

**_Flash back_**

**_Proserpina caminaba tranquilamente por la sección de torturas del infierno (un lugar horrible, con mares de sangre y lava, con todos los mecanismos de tortura y venenos, toxinas, entre otras miles de cosas para lastimar y causar un terrible daño a las almas que cayeron en ese lugar, donde gritos agónicos era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar además de las risas de los demonios) mientras veía como los demonios torturaban las almas, a algunas las hacían puré (esas eran las que ya pagaron por sus males y se convertían en comida para demonios y dioses medios y menores), a las demás, muchos castigos (cada uno peor que el anterior) se les tenia preparados, su atención fue captada al ver un alma rebelde que se negaba a sufrir la " silla de interrogatorio" (Se trataba de un utensilio básico de tortura, se usó mucho en la inquisición, El efecto de los pinchos sobre la víctima, siempre desnuda, es evidente y no necesita más, ni tampoco gastarse en una tortura más ingeniosa. Ésta sufre atrozmente desde el primer instante en que se sienta, que puede ser más intenso si se aplican sacudidas o golpes en brazos, piernas u otras partes del cuerpo, el asiento era de hierro, de manera que se podía calentar con el terrible calor del infierno, haciendo la sencilla tortura una mucho peor), vio con cierta emoción como el rebelde luchaba ferozmente contra tres demonios aunque al final, como es obvio, una simple alma humana no puede contra un demonio, menos tres al tiempo, pero el alma se las había arreglado para herir medianamente a los tres, pero al fin y al cabo lo atraparon_**

- **_Alto ahí- ella dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma- esa alma, entréguenmela_**

- **_Pero mi señora, a este se le deben castigar durante 500 años, 200 más por negarse a la silla- dijo uno de los demonios (rojo, con tres cabezas, una de serpiente, otra de vaca y la ultima de demonio, con cuatro colas de burro y nueve ojos )_**

- **_Sí, pero mira como los dejo una simple alma- ellos miraron sus moretones y rasguños- esta alma vale más así que les ordeno que me entreguen esa alma o yo los hare sentar en la puta silla y saben que lo hare- los amenazo entre serrando sus grisáceos ojos mientras sus escleróticas se volvían rojas_**

**_Inmediatamente los demonios le entregaron el alma, ella lo miro, era bello, seguramente vivo debió ser guapísimo, cabello negro y sus ojos verdes oscuros la atraparon, buena musculatura, definitivamente esta era un alma digna de conservarse_**

- **_Tu nombre- la demoniza le demando a esa alma_**

- **_Jasón… Jasón Todd- quedo inconsciente_**

**_En ese momento, Jasón Todd vivió 400 años en el infierno fue esclavo de la demoniza (una de las mejores cosas que le pude suceder a un alma humana en el infierno) compartiendo con ella (aunque nunca supo su nombre), hasta que lo resucitaron_**

**_Fin de flash back_**

- Así que ese es el esclavo- comento Blood

- Si él es Jasón, mi esclavo

**...**

**fin del cap**

**en este me quise enfocar mas en Red x y revelar su identidad**

**perdón por no publicar antes pero he estado muy ocupada**

**gracias a todos los que han comentado**


End file.
